


Jmelí

by yaoiyuri



Series: PF 2021 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Christmas Present, Cultural Differences, Drunken Confessions, Drunken John Sheppard, First Kiss, Hostile Atlantis, Loneliness, Lonely Wraith, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Slivovice, Wraith Biology Issues, láska je mocná víla ale chlast to je kurva čaroděj, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: A víte, že jmelí je cizopasník? (≧▽≦)
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: PF 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084274
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Jmelí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papinka/gifts).



> Vánoční dárek pro Papinku, ale i pro vás všechny, kteří si Jmelí přečtete. ^_^

Město ho nenávidělo. 

Věděl to od první chvíle, co sem vstoupil. Cítil to s každým nádechem, s každou minutou, kterou tu musel trávit. Prozatím mu dělalo drobné naschvály, kterým lidé buď nevěnovali pozornost, nebo nepřikládali vážnost. 

Ve spršte mu tekla zásadně studená voda. 

Párkrát ho omylem přiskříply dveře, kterými procházel.

Všechny antické přístroje, se kterými pracoval, trpěly nevysvětlitelnými výpadky a poruchami.

Předevčírem ho při odchodu z cely koplo prokazatelně vypnuté silové pole.

To nebyly nehody, ani náhody. Věděl svoje. A nesnášel Atlantis stejně, jako ona nesnášela jeho. Paradoxně nejlépe se proto cítil ve _své_ cele. Na rozdíl od zbytku města tu panovalo příjemné přítmí, stráže většinou mlčely a držely se v rámci možností dostatečně daleko, takže ho nedráždily životní silou, která z nich vyzařovala. _Chutnou_ životní silou, která mu neustále připomínala, jak strašný má hlad. A město nemělo důvod mu v cele ubližovat, protože se nacházel přesně tam, kde ho chtělo mít. 

Zavřeného, oslabeného a bez valné šance na útěk. 

Většinou jen seděl na podlaze, šetřil síly a rozjímal – o galaxii, o budoucnosti, o Wraithech, o lidech. O jednom určitém _člověku_. Potřebné rozptýlení mu dopřávaly každodenní návštěvy v laboratoři. Doufal, že spolupráci s pozemšťany brzy dokončí a bude se moci vrátit ke svým. Bylo to však bláhové přání. Ve výzkumu uvázli na mrtvém bodě, on, doktor Beckett i doktorka Kellerová. Proto si ho na nějaký čas _vypůjčil_ doktor McKay pro vlastní výzkum nanitů. Souhlasil, protože věděl, že ho bránou jen tak nepustí, protože tu stejně nic lepšího na práci neměl – a protože ho o to požádal John.

Jenomže v poslední době se v laboratořích, a nejen tam, dělo cosi podivného. Doktor Zelenka a doktorka Kusanagi na hlavách nosili směšné červeno-bílé pokrývky hlavy a snažili se k tomu přesvědčit i několik dalších kolegů. Vědci byli nezvykle roztržití – a výjimečně za to nemohla přítomnost dvoumetrového Wraitha – duchem nepřítomní a jejich pracovní morálka povážlivě upadala. Dokonce i McKayova. Lidé neustále něco sháněli, domlouvali a upláceli. Předávali si podezřelé malé balíčky. Objímali se a přáli si _šťastné a veselé_.

Při těch nemnoha povolených cestách po městě si všímal, že tu zničehonic přibylo mnoho ozdobených rostlin a dalších dekorativních obskurností. Stráže – a nejen ty – si často z dlouhé chvíle prozpěvovaly písně. Párkrát se ho dokonce snažily přimět, aby se k nim přidal. Atmosféru města prostoupilo jakési radostné očekávání. Instinktivně ho to znervózňovalo. Samozřejmě mu nikdo nic nevysvětlil a on se neptal. Nestaral se víc, než musel.

A dnešního rána, když ho stráž odvedla do laboratoře, mu McKay suše oznámil, že vůbec chodit nemá, že teď budou dva dny volna. _Prázdniny_. Dokonce ho v návalu jakéhosi entuziasmu poplácal po rameni a řekl: „Užij si je.“

Wraith jen velmi neochotně přemohl nutkání vyrvat za tuhle drzost McKayovi ruku z loketního kloubu. Místo toho se zaměřil na obsah géniova sdělení. Čekaly ho celé dva dny v cele a McKay se skutečně tvářil, jako že jim za to má být vděčný. Vycenil na něj zuby, což si génius mylně interpretoval jako nepříliš zdařilý pokus o úsměv. 

„Užiju,“ zavrčel s téměř neznatelným, ale o to nebezpečnějším podtónem, ale McKay se mu dále neobtěžoval věnovat pozornost. Pokynul vojákům, ať ho odvedou zpět a začal se Zelenkou zapáleně řešit, jestli letos _Ježíšek z Mléčné dráhy přiletí včas_.

Musela to být nějaká šifra. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Svůj první volný den si skutečně _užíval_. Když se vracel do cely, opět se – z pro stráž naprosto nepochopitelných důvodů – aktivovalo silové pole dřív, než úplně prošel dovnitř. Ještě teď ho z toho brněla polovina těla. Vojáci se mu tentokrát dokonce omluvili a dušovali se, že _po_ _Vánocích_ seženou někoho, kdo to konečně opraví. 

Nesnášel, když mluvili v šifrách i s ním.

Posadil se na podlahu a meditoval dobrých dvacet minut, než mu začalo pištět v uších. Potřepal hlavou, ale nepomohlo to. Brzy se dovtípil, že protivný zvuk vychází z _města_. Ze zdí, z podlahy. Odevšad. A rezonuje na frekvenci slyšitelné pouze Wraithům. Skvělé. Pomalu se odhodlával, že vojákům řekne, aby ho odvedli na ošetřovnu, protože ho začínala příšerně bolet hlava a protože doktor Beckett byl jeden z mála, kdo tu k němu přistupoval jako k živé, myslící a cítící bytosti. Doktor Beckett totiž chápal, že i Wraithové můžou trpět a nedělal rozdíly v přístupu k pacientům, ať už šlo o zraněného vojáka nebo děsivého vesmírného upíra. Proto si ho Todd vážil. A když měl slabší chvilku, dokázal mu mezi řečí svěřit i nějakou drobnost, která ho zrovna trápila – a doktor se vždy pokoušel najít způsob, jak Wraithovi v jeho trápení ulehčit.

Zrovna přemýšlel, jak celou tuhle šílenost se zlomyslnou šikanou ze strany antického města doktorovi zaobalí do nějaké uvěřitelnější historky, když se do vězení přiřítil Sheppard. 

„Todde!“ zvolal radostně a přistoupil těsně k mřížím. „Snad tě neruším.“

Jmenovaný vstal a plně se napřímil do své impozantní výšky. Chtěl něco uštěpačně podotknout, ale radost zračící se v plukovníkových očích ho přinutila všechny jedovatosti polknout a nechat si je na později. John se nerozpakoval, spustil štít a vstoupil dovnitř. Okolostojící vojáky bezstarostnost jejich velitele v přítomnosti něčeho tak smrtícího jako Wraith, viditelně znervóznila.

„Zavaž si oči,“ vyzval ho a podal mu šátek.

„Cože?“ podivil se. 

John svou žádost zopakoval, a když viděl, jak na něj Wraith stále s nedůvěrou hledí, dodal: „Věříš mi, ne?“

Odhalil zuby a tiše zavrčel. Neměl rád, když kdokoliv z lidí – a obzvlášť Sheppard – testoval jeho loajalitu. Navíc i ten se dnes choval nanejvýš podivně. Cítil z něj zvláštní vzrušení. Johnovy pocity byly dnešního rána tak intenzivní, že se přelévaly i na něj. Po menším zaváhání přikývl. 

„Tobě ano, ale –“

_Nikomu jinému._

„No tak,“ přerušil ho Sheppard a povzbudivě kývl ke stále natažené ruce, ve které svíral kus látky s logem mise Atlantis. Když si ho od něj přebíral, koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se vojáci vně cely nervózně ošívají, jak se jim chvějí prsty na spoušti. Jemu tady taky nikdo nevěřil. Kromě Johna samozřejmě.

S povzdechem jeho přání vyhověl.

„A nepodváděj,“ napomenul ho. Laškovný tón přiměl Todda nezkazit Sheppardovi radost tím, že by přiznal, že pro orientaci v prostoru oči vlastně vůbec nepotřebuje. Proto se ani nebránil, když ho nadšený člověk chytil za loket, aby ho mohl _bezpečně_ vést. 

Jen si opět zhluboka povzdechl. 

Vyšli na chodbu. Nevěděl, kam mají namířeno, ale minuli odbočku k Johnově kanceláři. Minuli ošetřovnu. Nemířili ani k bráně, ani k Woolseymu, šli úplně opačným směrem. A stále dál a dál, hlouběji do toho proklatého města. 

Ve vzduchu se vznášely nezvyklé vůně. Jehličí, pryskyřice, vosk — a další, které nepoznával. Snad koření. Ze všech lidí, které potkali, cítil pestrou škálu emocí, která se měnila v závislosti na tom, jak moc blízko kolem nich procházel. Nevysvětlitelnou radost rychle vystřídalo vše od nepřekvapivého překvapení, přes obligátní strach, až po spalující hněv. Opovržení. Zhnusení. Avšak ve vzduchu se vznášelo i cosi jiného. Něco pro něj nepochopitelného, neuchopitelného — ale natolik silného, že to dokázalo přebít vše ostatní.

John si celou cestu pobrukoval jakousi vlezlou melodii, kterou už několikrát slyšel od vojáků i vědců. Konečně se zastavili. Přímo před nimi se otevřely dveře. Horká lidská ruka sklouzla z jeho předloktí na bedra a jemně ho postrčila kupředu. 

„Tak, už se můžeš podívat.“

Strhl si pásku z očí. Ostré denní světlo ho nepříjemně bodalo, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Nacházeli se v prostorné místnosti čtvercového půdorysu, jakých tu bylo nejspíš na tisíce. Jednu zeď tvořila velká okna s výhledem na město. Byla tu postel, skříň, stůl a dvě židle. Nechápavě se zadíval na Johna. 

Ten rozpřáhla ruce a zařval: „VESELÉ VÁNOCE!“

Todd pokračoval v nechápavém zírání. „Co je na nich veselého?“ 

„Jak to myslíš? Vánoce mají být veselé!“ 

„Špatně jsem se vyjádřil,“ poopravil se. „Co jsou to _Vánoce_?“ 

„Já ti o nich nikdy nepovídal?“ podivil se. 

Wraith neodpověděl. Ze zkušenosti věděl, že je nejlepší a nejvýmluvnější mlčet, upřeně hledět a čekat, protože Sheppard stejně nikdy nedokázal mít pusu zavřenou dlouho. 

„No…“ podrbal se plukovník rozpačitě ve vlasech a snažil se přitom vymyslet rychlokurz pozemské mytologie a zvyklostí. „Jednou za rok… v _prosinci_ , se lidé sejdou, oslavují a dají si dárky. Je v tom jistý náboženský podtext, ale tím tě teď nebudu zatěžovat.“ 

Přikývl. Znovu se rozhlédl po místnosti a naznal, že mu nic z toho stále nedává smysl, i když to nechtěl otevřeně přiznat. Měl svou hrdost. 

„Takže…?“ nadhodil opatrně

„Takže tohle je můj dárek. Chápeš?“

Ten úsměv se mu zaryl do srdce jako ostří dýky. Vyzařovalo z něj úplně stejné radostné očekávání, jaké v posledních dnech cítil ze všech lidí, se kterými přišel do styku. 

„Už nemusíš být v cele. To je bezva, ne?“ pokračoval voják nadšeně. 

_Ne._

„Bezva,“ zopakoval prkenně. John ho poplácal po rameni. Uvědomil si, že od _něj_ mu to ale vůbec nevadí. Naopak. 

„No, tak si to tu zabydli, já musím běžet, musím toho do večera stihnout ještě hromadu.“

A pak odešel. 

Wraith se bezradně rozhlédl po pokoji. Nakonec se posadil na postel. Cítil, jak se pod jeho vahou prohnula matrace a uvědomil si, že na něčem takovém v životě neusne. I samotná představa, že by se na postel jen natáhl k odpočinku, mu byla krajně nepříjemná. Každé nervové vlákno jeho těla si uvědomovalo, že sem nepatří. A co bylo horší, až příliš mu to připomínalo geniijské zajetí. 

Přesto si na postel lehl a zahleděl se do stropu. Přemýšlel, jak nejšetrněji Johnovi naznačí, že tenhle _dárek_ nemůže přijmout. Převalil se na jeden bok. Na druhý. Zpátky na záda. Bylo to ještě nepohodlnější, než si vůbec představoval. Jak mohli lidé na něčem takovém spát?

Dal si ruku před oči. Přímé denní světlo bolelo. Čistý svěží vzduch, který filtroval ventilační systém města, dráždil jeho dýchací cesty. Pozemské přikrývky a šaty, kterému mu nutili z bezpečnostních důvodů, ho na kůži pálily a svědily. Odloučení od jeho úlu, to strašlivé ticho v jeho hlavě, které nemohl vyplnit žádný zdejší hluk, ho deprimovalo.

Nic tu nebylo _správně_. 

Vstal a rázně přešel ke dveřím. Už se rozhodl. K jeho překvapení se samy otevřely. Mariňáci postávající v chodbě na stráži okamžitě zpozorněli. Namířili na něj zbraně. Smířlivě zvedl ruce a ustoupil.

„Kam jdeš?“ štěkl jeden z nich.

„Potřebuji mluvit s plukovníkem. Naléhavě.“

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Čekal několik hodin, než se konečně objevil. 

„Promiň, nestíhám, Stackhouse mi řekl, že se mnou potřebuješ mluvit.“ Neustále pokukoval po svém zápěstí, na kterém měl připevněny… _hodinky_. Tak tomu říkali. Malý primitivní přístroj, který odměřoval čas podle jejich zvyklostí. Díky tomu si uvědomil, jak zběsile lidem ubíhá.

Přikývl. Už se rozhodl. „Chci zpátky do své cely.“

Johnovy oči se rozšířily úžasem. „To je zas ten tvůj humor?“

„Ne, myslím to vážně.“

I přes Johnův dech, tlukot jeho srdce a zvuk kroků z chodby zvládlo v místnosti tísnivé, ubíjející ticho. 

„Co se stalo, Todde?“

Neodpověděl. Ne hned. Nechtěl vypadat nevděčně, protože Johnovi vděčil za mnohé – přestože si dávno _nic nedlužili._ Vděčil mu za svůj život, svou svobodu. Nechtěl mu říct, jak ho město nenávidí, jak špatně se k němu vlastně chovají – a že on tomu svou nevyžádanou iniciativou vůbec nepomohl. Vlastně to celé zhoršil. 

„Vrať mě zpět do _mé_ cely,“ zopakoval nakonec.

John zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, počkej. Promluvíme si o tom…“ Opět se podíval na hodinky. Už před deseti minutami měl být u Rodneyho na vánoční večeři. „Zítra, ok? Zítra.“

Chtěl něco namítnout. 

„Todde, prosím.“ 

„A nemůžeš prostě –“

„Sakra, Todde! Víš kolik mi to dalo práce!“

Tušil. Celý koncept pozemské správy antického města mu připadal nepochopitelný a především neefektivní. Takže ano, tušil, kolik práce mu to dalo.

„Já se tě o nic z toho neprosil,“ neodpustil si. I John už toho měl dost. Jeho výraz, postoj i emoce, které z něj sálaly, mluvily za vše. Zatnul pěsti. Jakoby s něčím hluboko uvnitř sebe bojoval. A prohrál. 

„Seš nevděčnej prachant!“

„Jsem Wraith,“ opáčil takřka bezelstně a ošklivě se uchechtl. Nedělal si iluze, že to pochopí. Nemohl. Navzdory všemu byl stále jen člověk.

„No právě,“ odsekl voják bez rozmyslu.

Tohle bolelo. A bolelo to o to víc, když viděl – _cítil_ – jak plukovník svých slov zalitoval, jen je vyslovil.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Čelem se opíral o studené sklo a hleděl do noci, přestože světlo města mu znemožňovalo plně si vychutnat výhled na hvězdnou oblohu. Po dnešku si tu připadal nevítaný, jako ještě nikdy. Tak osamělý. Nic dalšího už si neřekli. Celý zbytek dne pak očekával katastrofu, kterou na něj město sešle, ale nic dalšího se nestalo. I tak to stačilo.

„Doufám, že jsi spokojená, mrcho,“ ucedil to tmy. Kdyby byl o pár tisíc let mladší, vzteky by kopl do nejbližší zdi. Teď se místo toho utápěl v obavách a pochybnostech. S Johnem si už neměli co říct. Bolelo to, což ho znepokojovalo, protože to znamenalo, že mu záleží, co si o něm myslí nějaký _člověk_. Byl starý hlupák. Uvěřil lidem a co víc… dovolil, aby pro něj jeden z nich tolik znamenal. Nechápal, že po všem, čím si prošel, udělal tuhle nebetyčnou hloupost. Znovu. Z rozjímání ho vytrhl hluk přede dveřmi.

Ozvaly se hlasy.

Zbystřil.

 _Ten_ hlas.

„Běžte si užít Vánoce, chlapi…“

„Ale pane…“ Ačkoliv napínal své bystré uši, seč mohl, zachytil jen útržky z rozčílené konverzace. 

„…zvládnu! A to je rozkaz!“

Dveře se otevřely. 

„Plukovníku?“ znejistěl. Proč přišel. Teď. Po tom všem. Odpověď na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat.

„Toddeee!“ zavolal John přehnaně hlasitě. Neudělal ani tři kroky směrem k rohu, ve kterém se Wraith choulil, když zakopl o vlastní nohy a upadl na podlahu.

„Nic mi není! Nic mi není!“ ujistil ho okamžitě a připitoměle se zachichotal. Tón jeho hlasu, zvláštní zastřený pohled a dech, ze které čpěl alkohol, mluvily samy za sebe. Měli malou rodinnou večeři s týmem a Torrenem. Teyla synka po večeři uložila a dospělí se pak odebrali na vánoční party do jídelny. 

„Ty jsi opilý,“ konstatoval Wraith netečně. 

„Nó, vypil jsem trochu vánočního punče,“ přiznal a po čtyřech se doplazil až k němu. „Ale v tom chlast nebyl, to by Woosley nikdy nikdy nedovolil, chápeš, žejo, ále Zelenka…“ A přitom ho laškovně plácl po stehně. „Ten šikovnej prevít propašoval na večírek nějakou domácí pálenku. Z Šeska – Čestka... víš, ne? Todde, musíš ji ochutnat, pojď, je to fakt něco…“ 

Nemotorně vstal, popadl Todda za límec a snažil se ho vší silou vytáhnout na nohy. 

„Musíš ochutnat!“

S Wraithem to ani nehnulo, naopak člověka bez větší námahy strhl zase zpátky. John s překvapeným heknutím dosedl těsně vedle něj. 

„Ochutnám,“ ujistil ho, když se pozemšťan rozhodl protestovat. „Ale co tu děláš?“

Plukovník se začervenal a sklopil oči. „Mrzí mě, že jsem na tebe křičel.“

„Ach tak,“ odtušil. 

„Jsou Vánoce! To se prostě nedělá. Mně je to tak líto, Todde… opravdu.”

Myslel to upřímně.

„Tyhle Vánoce… fakt stojej za vyližprdel, Todde. Všechny Vánoce tady, ať se snažíme sebevíc...“ posteskl si a opřel si hlavu o Wraithovo rameno, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě. „Nikdo by na Vánoce neměl být sám,“ dodal šeptem.

„Ani když Vánoce neslaví?“

John se zavrtěl, čímž se k Wraithovi přitiskl těsněji a celým tělem. „Já nechci být sám,“ zašeptal a upadl do zádumčivého mlčení.

Todd cítil, jak se o něj opět otřela Johnova ruka. Plukovník byl dnes nezvykle kontaktní – natolik, že ho bezděky začal hladit po předloktí. Nechal ho. Bylo mu to příjemné a alespoň trochu to zmírňovalo onen strašlivý pocit samoty a odloučení od úlu. Když se od něj po chvíli odtáhl, všechno ve Wraithovi zaprotestovalo. John se narovnal a poposedl si. Odkašlal si a zatvářil se vážně. Todd se obával, co z něj vyleze tentokrát.

„A taky jsem ti přišel říct, že jsem hroznej blbec.“ 

„Nejsi blbec, Johne,“ namítl. _Většinou_. 

„Ale jo, jsem. Ani jsem se tě nezeptal, jestli o to stěhování stojíš… vlastně jsem se tě vůbec na nic nezeptal. Jestli něco potřebuješ, něco jiného, něž potřebujeme my. Nikdy.“

„Ty jsi mluvil s doktorem Beckettem?“

„Nó… trochu. Na večírku.“

Zavrčel a v duchu se zapřísahal, že už nikdy žádnému lidskému doktorovi nic neřekne. Nikomu tady nic neřekne. John se k němu opět přitiskl.

„Proč… proč jsi mi nic neřekl?“ zeptal se nešťastně. „Nevěříš mi? Myslíš, že bych tě nechal trápit se, kdybych –“

„Nejsem zvyklý si stěžovat, Johne,“ přerušil ho tiše. Oba věděli, že to ve skutečnosti znamená _nejsem zvyklý otevřeně přiznávat svoje slabiny_ – a už vůbec ne lidem. „Tohle město mě nenávidí,“ pokračoval, „v cele nebo v laboratoř se to ještě dá snést, ale nemůžu _tady_ žít.“

John na něj několik dlouhých chvil jen zpytavě hleděl. Vypadal opravdu nešťastně. „Víš…“ začal a wraithský velitel se vnitřně připravoval na další nesouvislé opilecké blábolení. „Pokud… tě Atlantis nenávidí a já tě miluju, tak by se to mělo vynulovat, ne?“

Trhl sebou. „Cože?“

Přestože Johnova slova naprosto přesně naplnila definici opileckého blábolení, zaskočila ho. 

„No, mám tu nejsilnější ATA gen…“ pokračoval dál, „a víš, myslím, že pro mě má město vážně slabost. Možná bych mohl Atlantis přimět, aby tě měla radši, kdyby…“

Ne, to nemohla být pravda. Opilecké blábolení, nic víc, ujišťoval se v duchu. 

„Myslíš, že na tebe město žárlí, Todde? Dávalo by to smysl…“

Nic z toho, co John řekl, nedávalo smysl. 

„Tak co myslíš?“ šťouchl do něj loktem.

„Hm…“ odpověděl neurčitě. Nemyslel vůbec na nic – a přitom na všechno. Bylo mu jasné, že ráno si plukovník ze svého opileckého výlevu o lásce a wraithských strastech stejně nic pamatovat nebude. A téměř ho to mrzelo.

„Tak pojď,“ vyzval ho John z ničeho nic a tentokrát vstal, aniž by se zapotácel. Sebejistý krok mu nicméně nevydržel ani ke dveřím. 

„Kam?“ podivil se Wraith a přemýšlel, jak mu rozmluví nápad s pitím pálenky od doktora Zelenky. 

„No, přece do cely,“ zasmál se John. 

A tak se vydali zpět do _jeho_ cely. 

V potemnělých chodbách se John klátil od jedné zdi ke druhé a zakopával takřka o vše počínaje vlastníma nohama a vzduchem konče. Takže ho Todd nakonec musel podpírat. Vedl ho stejně, jako plukovník ráno jeho, jen s tím rozdílem, že člověk pomoc skutečně potřeboval.

„A zítra se domluvíš s Carsonem a Zelenkou a zařídíme ti pokoj podle tvých představ. S Woolseym to vyřídím já. Řekneš, co všechno tam budeš chtít a…“

„Hmm,“ zabručel, protože si uvědomoval, že toho jediného, koho by ve svém pokoji opravdu chtěl, tam stejně nedostane.

Vězení, tiché a tmavé, zelo prázdnotou. Protože Todda dnes oficiálně přestěhovali a jiné _hosty_ v celách neměli, nebyla tu ani žádná hlídka. 

„Chtělo by to světlo,“ pronesl John hlasitě a významně se zadával kamsi ke stropu. Nic se nestalo. „Hej, rozsviť se!“ křikl a výhružně zamával pěstí.

Zase nic.

„Neposlouchá!“ Zlostně dupl nohou. „Dneska mě jenom zlobí!“

Toddovi došlo, že mluví o Atlantis a napadla ho kacířská myšlenka – jak moc se antické město v jistých ohledech podobalo úlu. I ty uměly být zatraceně náladové. 

„Možná se _na_ _mě_ zlobí,“ zamyslel se John nahlas.

Cela byla otevřená, a tak Todd automaticky vstoupil dovnitř. John se mezitím pokoušel naťukat správný kód do ovládacího panelu. Nemohl totiž nechat celu otevřenou, to naprosto odporovalo bezpečnostním předpisům, které tu pomáhal tvořit a důsledně prosazovat. Nakonec se mu to nějakým zázrakem povedlo a v tom kratičkém okamžiku, kdy se pole spouštělo, a který se Toddovi zdál delší než obvykle, se John nepochopitelným způsobem protáhl dovnitř.

„Johne?“

„No dobře, pomiň, promiň,“ otočil se na podpatku s úmyslem zmizet z Toddovy intimní zóny. A přitom vrazil přímo do již aktivovaného silového pole. 

Zablýsklo se. 

„Johne!“

Výboj energie vojáka odmrštil. Zhroutil se na podlahu. Zasténal a přidal k tomu i několik peprných nadávek. 

„Johne, co to vyvádíš!“ 

„Co myslíš!“ zaskučel a pokoušel se posadit. Když se mu to s Toddovou vydatnou pomocí podařilo, pokusil se postavit. I to se mu nakonec podařilo, ale jen díky tomu, že se většinou své váhy opíral o Wraitha. 

„Johne, jsi v pořádku? Nechceš…“ 

„Ne, ne, nic mi není,“ ujistil ho a na důkaz svých slov se odvážil o jeden opatrný krůček vzdálit od své mimozemské opory. Začal něco hledat po kapsách. „Kam jsem to jen… víš, jsem rád, že jsi v cele, když to tu máš tak rád… na Vánoce je důležitý být někde, kde to máš rád… a hlavně s někým, koho máš rád... a já chci, aby ses seznámil s našimi zvyky… vím, že s tím dárkem to moc nedopadlo, vlastně jsem to tak trochu podělal, ale… fakt jsem se snažil!“ 

Vytáhl něco z uniformy. Wraith navzdory tmě viděl, že je to rostlina. 

„Vezmi to a zvedni to nad hlavu.“

„Proč?“

„Udělej to!“ přikázal plukovník panovačně. Jednat s opilými lidmi bylo za trest. Poslechl ho. Zvedl ratolest nad hlavu, ale připadal si jako idiot.

„Víš, Todde, to je jmelí,“ vysvětloval John a přitom se zase připitoměle chichotal. „Věděl jsi, že je jmelí cizopasník?“

„Hmm,“ zabručel neurčitě, jako někdo, kdo sice ještě před pěti vteřinami ani nevěděl, že rostlina jménem _jmelí_ vůbec existuje, ale zároveň jako někdo, kdo nechce svou neznalost dát příliš okatě najevo.

„Víš, k čemu slouží?“

„Nemám tušení,“ připustil neochotně.

„A chceš to zjistit?“

Zaváhal. Obával se, co by mohl John ve svém stavu vyvést. Nakonec však nepatrně přikývl na souhlas. „Ano, řekni mi to, Johne.“

„Říct?“ Zakroutil hlavou. „Nenene! Ukázat! Musím ti to ukázat.“ 

Protože si nedovedl představit, k čemu by mohla taková malá opelichaná větvička sloužit, souhlasil i tentokrát. „Tak mi to ukaž.“

John se rozchechtal. „Vážně? Vážně můžu?“ 

„Ano,“ přisvědčil bez sebemenšího zaváhání. Čím dříve to budou mít z krku, tím dříve se John může z opice vyspat. Až do rána je stejně nikdo nejspíš nenajde. 

John zaklonil hlavu, aby se ujistil, že větvičku stále svírá podle jeho instrukcí. A pak s překvapivou hbitostí skočil Toddovi kolem krku a přitiskl svá horká ústa na ty jeho. Wraith vydal užasle newraithský zvuk. Překvapeně spustil ruku a jmelí mu vyklouzlo mezi prsty.

„Veselé Vánoce, Todde,“ zašeptal John, když se od něj konečně odtrhl.

„Ve – veselé Vánoce,“ zopakoval konsternovaně. Wraith nedokázal zakrýt překvapení. Čekal spoustu věcí, ale tohle by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo. Vlastně ne, napadalo ho to jenom ve snech. Pohlédl na snítku jmelí spadenou u svých nohou. Nechápal vůbec nic, ale na kratičký okamžik pocítil na vlastní kůži něco z oné záhadné _vánoční_ atmosféry, která dnešní noci prostupovala antickým městem s nebývalou intenzitou. Jenže to zvláštní mravenčení, ten podivně nepopsatelný a příjemný pocit, který se mu rozléval celým tělem, pominul stejně rychle, jako začal.

„Johne, co to děláš?!“ Vojákovy ruce bez varování sjely z jeho krku mnohem _níž_. 

„Jsou Vánoce!” zahalekal. Tohle neustále proklamované tvrzení přestávalo Wraithovi jako vysvětlení stačit. Obzvlášť, když mělo osvětlit, proč se pozemšťan s takovou vervou pokouší dostat do jeho vězeňského mundůru – a zrovna v místech, kde měl rozkrok.

„A?“

„A tys mi zatím nedal žádný dárek…“ ušklíbl se překvapivě střízlivě. 

„Zítra toho budeš litovat, plukovníku,“ podotkl varovně. Myslel to opravdu vážně. Navíc se obával, jak na něco takového zareaguje Atlantis, protože podle všeho měla pro Johna vážně slabost.

„To bude starost střízlivýho plukovníka, ten opilej chce vidět, co tu pro mě máš schovanýho!“ utnul veškeré námitky John, kterého konečně napadlo, že vězeňský overal bude muset rozepnout knoflíček po knoflíčku hezky svrchu a teprve pak ho bude moci z Wraitha stáhnout.

Nebránil mu.

Proč taky. 

Jen ať si svůj dárek rozbalí, když po tom tak touží – i se všemi následky.

**Author's Note:**

> VESELÉ VÁNOCE!!!


End file.
